


隐瞒

by erinbloom



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinbloom/pseuds/erinbloom
Summary: 索林对比尔博隐瞒了自己还活着的消息。
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 16





	隐瞒

*  
比尔博终于到达孤山脚下的时候忍不住深深地吸了一口气。他从未来得及仔细看看这座山，他的到来和离开都那样匆忙，而每当他回忆起那短暂的山中生活，昏暗的火光和压抑的恐惧就会裹挟着山中冰冷的空气在他的脑海中席卷而来。

在回到夏尔后的第一个月，沉重的痛苦和悔恨淹没了比尔博，让他浑浑噩噩形如枯槁。他无法走出噩梦与自责，睡觉对他来说成为难事。因为梦中他总是会回到渡鸦岭刺眼的冰原上，一次次无能为力地看着索林离开自己。

比尔博感谢他的表亲德罗哥和普丽谬拉，他们不厌其烦地来看他照顾他，不在意他乱发脾气对他们说了过分的话，帮他整理行李——他从孤山回到夏尔那么久都没有打开过行李，他甚至把收回的被拍卖掉和被偷走的东西随意地堆在了门厅。他变得孤僻易怒，不愿意出门和人说话，连悉心照顾他想让他好起来的家人都只得到了他的出言不逊。

这样的日子持续到他回到夏尔的第二个月，有一天佛罗多从他的行李里翻出了那枚橡子，跑到他面前问他要不要去种下。比尔博都忘了这个从比翁家拿走的纪念品。他匆忙离开孤山，把自己所有的东西一股脑塞进行李，之后没再费心看过一眼。

他看着佛罗多掌心中那颗小小的橡子，索林上次看到这颗橡子时候的表情就那样突然地出现在他的脑海。他有多久没想起过索林的笑脸了？只有索林那临终前带着血的苍白面孔没日没夜地出现在比尔博的眼前。

在普丽谬拉温柔地为他拭去眼泪之前他都没有意识到自己在哭。

“我们不知道你的旅行中究竟发生了什么，比尔博。你回来了却变了，像是这次旅行让你失去了你自己。”普丽谬拉把手帕轻轻地按压在他的脸颊上。

比尔博抬起头，看到佛罗多写满困惑的眼睛，还有普丽谬拉温柔又担忧的微笑。他太累了，痛苦折磨着他，几乎耗尽了他的精力和心神。他好久没有和家人聊过天了，比尔博觉得他的心酸涩又刺痛，为自己让家人担心而感到自责：“我失去一个人。我的一部分也跟随他离去了。”

普丽谬拉的神情变得柔和哀伤：“我很抱歉比尔博，失去对你如此重要的人，我无法想象你的难过。”

“我很抱歉之前对你们那么糟糕。你们别担心，我会好起来的，一切都会好起来的。”比尔博从佛罗多手里接过橡子，对着他的侄子缓缓地牵起嘴角：“你愿意和我一起去把它种下吗？”

之后比尔博的生活慢慢回归了从前的样子，每日六餐，照顾花园，与邻居来往，定期和亲戚互相拜访。他努力地把自己有了缺口的心拼合起来，把痛苦的回忆藏进最深处，每天把自己的生活安排得满满当当。他强迫自己慢慢从哀悼中走了出来。

在刚回到夏尔的时候比尔博给伊鲁博写过一封信，告诉他的矮人们他平安地回到了家，并特意在信末写到他接下来会很忙，而且他知道重建伊鲁博会让大家都很忙，所以不需要回信。然后他就一脚踏进痛苦和煎熬中，切断了和伊鲁博的联系。那时候他觉得自己完全无法继续与朋友们联系，不管他的矮人们是像从前那样愉快地逗他开心，还是在索林的事情上努力安慰他，他都无法平静地接受。

比尔博清楚地记得他是在离开孤山后的第九个月零二十一天收到渡鸦送来的信。

一个很普通的上午，阳光不错，有点微风。他在花园里照料自己的植物，听见有人叫他的名字，他抬起头来，看见一只巨大的渡鸦站在他的篱笆上，是奇力寄来的。渡鸦没有等待他的回信，比尔博甚至没来得及给它拿些水和食物。

比尔博拿着信快速打开阅读起来，他以为是伊鲁博出了什么事情。信很简短，奇力这样写到：“亲爱的比尔博，近来还好吗？我们一切都好，伊鲁博已经完成了初期重建。我们的妈妈来过一趟昨天又启程回蓝山了，她需要回去处理一些事情。这些不是重点，你说过我们不需要写信给你，但是我觉得这件事你必须知道，就瞒着其他人写了（菲力知道并且同意了我的想法）。舅舅还活着。是的我们的舅舅，索林，还活着。但是舅舅不允许我们告诉你他还活着，我们每次提起他都会很生气。你知道他生气起来有多吓人，很抱歉拖了这么久才写信给你，但是我的勇气战胜了恐惧。舅舅是在你回到夏尔前不久醒过来的，我们在准备安葬他之前发现他还有微弱的脉搏。欧音尝试了很多治疗方式也不管用，舅舅睡了六个月。但是感谢马哈尔，他还是醒来了。只不过他的伤口好得很慢，脾气也比以前更差了。我始终觉得瞒着你是不对的，如果你要写信给舅舅，别说是我告诉你的好吗？爱你的奇力。”

比尔博甚至都来不及认真思考，反复读了两遍信之后在花园里脑袋空白地站了三分钟，就冲回屋子开始收拾行李。

他心急如焚，不肯等到和同方向的商队一起隔几日出发，自己准备了一辆马车当天就开始了行程。在途经瑞文戴尔和比翁的屋子时比尔博受到了老朋友们的挽留和款待，可是他没有多停留，每次都是过了夜第二日早晨便又踏上旅途。到达绿林边的时候他又幸运地遇到了陶瑞尔的巡逻队。他婉拒了瑟兰迪尔的留宿，接受了精灵国王派人用船送他到孤山的提议。这次的旅途非常顺利，没有座狼和半兽人的阻挠，再加上他日夜兼程极少休息，只用了上次三分之二的时间就到了长湖镇。

离孤山越近比尔博的内心越是焦灼。他无法入睡，没有胃口。当他终于到达孤山脚下的时候忍不住深深地吸了一口气。孤山的气息还是冰凉清冷的，一瞬间仿佛把他带回了第一次踏上这片土地的时候。那时候他满脑子都是龙，完全不知道不久之后他会在这里失去他爱的人。

德瓦林在城门巡逻。他听着士兵一次次提问来访者的名字和来访目的，每日都有很多蓝山和铁丘陵的矮人到达伊鲁博。他太熟悉流程了所以不再时刻盯着大门，直到一道不可思议又熟悉至极的声音传进他的耳朵：“我是来自夏尔的比尔——”。

“比尔博！”德瓦林猛地转身跨到门口，惊喜地大笑着：“比尔博！马哈尔啊，你回来了！你怎么没有提前写信来？我们原本可以去接你。”

比尔博被拉进一个几乎要把他的骨头碾碎的怀抱里，他笑着拍拍老朋友的肩膀示意他放开自己：“我也很高兴见到你德瓦林。不过和大家的叙旧要稍后了，我要先见索林。”

德瓦林一瞬间在激动的大笑里噎住了：“什……什么……我——”

“哦，德瓦林。”比尔博把手搭上他的朋友的后背：“奇力写信给我了。是的我知道了一切，你别担心，我们晚点再讨论这些好吗？现在我必须要先见他。”

德瓦林瞪着表情坚定的比尔博好一会儿，最终叹了口气：“我觉得你回来的正是时候。”他让人接管了比尔博的行李，自己带着比尔博往里面走：“从索林醒来后他的伤就好得特别慢，奇力肯定告诉你了。他想快点好起来，可是他受的伤太重了，又沉睡了好几个月。他每天都坚持训练为了恢复力气，国王的事务又很繁重。虽然现在已经基本痊愈了，但他把自己逼得太紧了，每天吃得也很少睡得也不够。”他看着比尔博紧紧皱起的眉头，摇摇头继续说：“他今天也不愿意吃午饭，邦博和巴林都劝不动他，你也知道他闹起脾气来我们都毫无办法。”

比尔博点点头，仔细想了一会才开口：“所以我们现在先去一趟厨房找邦博。”

*  
索林听到敲门和开门的声音，没有从文件中抬起头来。来人没有说话，但是索林已经闻到了食物的味道。他的伤口已经愈合但是内部肌肉还在隐隐作痛，冗长的文件又看得他头疼。

他已经拒绝过很多次午餐提议了，可是现在又有人拿食物来打扰他——他知道他的朋友们是为他着想——但他的心情非常不好：“我说过很多次了我并不想吃东西，可以让我安静地看完这几份该死的文——”他皱着眉抬起头，看到比尔博端着装满食物和茶的托盘站在他的门口。

索林张着嘴，却发不出任何声音。他有多久没有见过比尔博了？

在渡鸦岭他向他的飞贼道了永别。他以为那就是他生命的终点了，他急切地想要在离开这个世界之前得到比尔博的原谅并且重新拥有他们的友谊。而他苏醒后得知他的飞贼早已离开伊鲁博返回了家乡。

比尔博被他悬在城墙上时的恐惧，比尔博在渡鸦岭握着他的手求他留下时的悲伤，来来回回充斥在他的脑海，他几乎遗忘了比尔博的笑容。

索林在刚醒来时深夜因为疼痛的伤口睡不着觉，他不停地回想，发现自己带给比尔博的，除了伤害一无所有。他在辗转反侧的夜里思索了很久，最终艰难地决定他可以永远不见比尔博。他可以一个人在孤山里默默思念他的飞贼，只要比尔博能不再被伤害，在美丽温暖的夏尔永远开心安全地活下去。

然而现在，比尔博就站在他几米远的地方，棕色的卷发和柔和的脸庞被昏暗的火光镀了一层闪亮的金色。

索林一瞬间觉得自己陷进了一场迷离的梦里，也许眼前的一切都是他缺少睡眠的产物。他一个字都说不出来，连呼吸都在抬头的那一刻起变得小心翼翼。

沉默像一场大雪在短短的时间里就淹没了整个房间，只有火把燃烧的细响与他们无言的对视缠绕着。索林的心随着比尔博一步步靠近而越跳越快。他看着比尔博把他面前的文件轻轻推开，把托盘放下，拿走他手中的笔，然后从不远处拉过一把椅子坐在他的旁边。他们的距离很近，近到索林只要微微抬手就可以碰到比尔博的胳膊。他看着比尔博把自己安置进对霍比特人来说有点大的椅子，看着比尔博杂乱的卷发和深色的睫毛。

我渴望拥抱他，我是如此想念他，索林在心里重重地叹息。

比尔博在通往孤山的漫长旅途里，无数次地预想了他和索林的重逢。他反复斟酌了很久他要对索林说的话，他想问的问题太多了。比尔博意识到自己从收到奇力的信开始就一直在生气。这些隐隐地怒气在旅程中安静的夜晚被无限放大，直到快到了比翁家时他才想明白他的愤怒除了对索林之外还有对他自己的。

五军之战后悲伤压垮了他，勉强支撑着自己和大家一起告别了索林的遗体。他悲痛欲绝，甚至不能再去触碰索林一下。他不能看着索林下葬，于是不顾大家挽留就急切地离开了伊鲁博。如果他有勇气再仔细看看索林的脸，再去握一握索林的手，也许就能早点发现索林还有微不可查的呼吸。就像他无数次地责备自己如果秘银铠甲不是穿在他身上而是穿在索林身上那他就不会失去对他如此重要的人。尽管他无数次地感谢雅梵娜让索林活了下来，但他还是对索林的隐瞒感到十分生气。

可是当比尔博真的再次见到索林，看到他海藻般的长发夹杂着银色在他低头写字时微微遮住他的脸庞，看到他抬起头时带着隐约怒气的表情和紧皱的眉头，听到他熟悉的低沉的像钟鸣一样的声音。比尔博准备了好几个月的话一句都问不出，他的胸腔中仿佛有狂风呼啸回旋，吹得他的心都在颤抖。他沉默地看着索林英俊的脸上，戛然而止的愤怒和突如其来惊讶一起扭曲成一个称得上是呆滞的表情。

比尔博轻轻呼出一口气，把油然而生的喜悦和激动压在心底，他相信自己很克制地没有把这些表露在脸上，因为他还生着气。来找索林之前德瓦林对他说的话，和现在亲眼看到索林有些憔悴疲倦的面容，再加上索林看到他出现在伊鲁博像是看到了半兽人一样的不可置信，比尔博觉得自己非常有理由生气。

他慢慢走到桌边把托盘放下，把索林手中的笔轻轻拿开，他能感受到索林的视线一直聚焦在他身上。在他们成为朋友之后，索林看向他的目光总时带着温度的。他拖过一把椅子坐在索林的旁边，而索林就安安静静没有任何动作地看着他，像个听话的小孩子。

在比尔博的设想里，他们见面后需要探讨的第一个问题就是为什么索林要向他隐瞒他还活着。但是当他在近到能看到索林眼底的淡青色的距离坐下时，他的嘴巴没有遵循他的大脑：“我已经很久没有好好睡过觉了，从昨天到现在只吃了几块饼干。我回到夏尔以后非常想念邦博的厨艺，他还给我拿了我最爱的苹果派。但是索林，如果你不吃，我就不吃。”

索林一直都很清楚比尔博在做了决定后有多坚定，巴林曾经评价过比尔博的坚定和索林的顽固有的一拼。他刚因为比尔博的前半句话皱起眉头，又因为后半句忍不住叹了口气。

比尔博是他们中最聪明的那个，他总是有办法让索林屈服。

直到他们安静地分完所有的食物，索林才忍不住开口：“对不起，比尔博，我真的非常抱歉。”

比尔博闻言轻轻挑起一边眉毛：“为了什么？”

“城门上的那件事，阿肯宝石。我伤害了你，我——”

比尔博忍不住开口打断他：“那是因为龙病，不是你的本意。而且你已经道过歉了，如果你还记得的话，在渡鸦岭，我接受了你的道歉并且原谅了你。”

“可是——”索林的语气带上了些许犹疑：“可是你还在生气。”

“我当然在生气！”比尔博忍不住站了起来，压抑了太久的愤怒冲进他的大脑把刚刚进餐中积攒的平和扫到一边：“而你还在为一件不是你的错并且我已经原谅你的事情道歉。”

他看到索林跟着站起来想要张口说话，他挥挥手：“不，索林，你要听我说完。我想了很久都没有想明白，是什么让你决定不告诉我你还活着的消息？并且不允许大家写信告诉我。奇力信里的原话——是的奇力写信给我了不然我为什么会出现在这里，以及你别想因为他这么做了去责备他——他信里的原话‘舅舅不允许我们告诉你他还活着，我们每次提起他都会很生气。你知道他生气起来有多吓人，很抱歉拖了这么久才写信给你，但是我的勇气战胜了恐惧。’”

比尔博的怒气让索林忍不住缩了缩脖子，他正要为自己解释，比尔博却继续开口了：“我看着你死在我面前，你让我以为你死了。我失去了最重要的朋友，我痛苦地哀悼着你。你怎么可以这样对我，索林？你打算就这样让我余生都在失去的煎熬中度过吗？”

索林的心像是被锋利的巨石狠狠砸中，他从来不敢想象失去他对比尔博来说如此难以承受。他永远在伤害比尔博，不管是旅程中还是结束后，他一直永远在把比尔博的生命和心灵置于糟糕的境地。

“我一直在思考，为什么你不愿意告诉我。尽管我一直避免回忆和阿肯宝石有关的一切，但我最终还是想，我偷走阿肯宝石的行为是真真切切地背叛了你。即使那时你在龙病中，可是我的背叛真的伤害了你。也许你不再想要我的友谊，也许你不想再看到我。可是就算这样你也应该明明白白和我说清楚，而不是向我隐瞒你还活着。”

索林被比尔博的话震惊了，他忍不住走上前，双手用力抓住比尔博的肩膀，迫使比尔博抬头看他。比尔博的双眼带着泪光，紧紧地抿着嘴唇。索林的心都要碎了，他恨他自己让比尔博产生了这些荒谬的念头：“那件事从来都不是你的错，你做了正确的决定，却还要因为我的盲目责备你自己。你怎么会以为我不想要你的友谊？这是你有过的最错误和疯狂的想法。在我那样伤害你之后，在我把你从舒适的家里扯进这场差点让你送命的冒险之后，你还愿意原谅我，是我最大的荣幸。马哈尔啊，我决定向你隐瞒绝不是因为你想的那些原因。现在我意识到我做了多么错误的决定，我向你道歉，比尔博，我不该这样做。”

比尔博一直以来沉甸甸的心终于渐渐轻盈起来：“可是究竟为什么？你必须给我一个解释。”

“哦比尔博，是因为我觉得觉得自己不配重新得到你的友谊。我带给你的除了伤害别无其他，我想也许你不会愿意再次离开你美丽的家来到这冰冷的山里了。”

比尔博大声地叹息，迅速伸手双臂搂住索林的脖子把他拽进一个拥抱：“如果你是这样想的，那你就是天底下最大的傻瓜。这里不是什么冰冷的山，索林，这里有我的朋友们，有你，这里也是我的家。”

索林把脸埋进比尔博的颈窝，这久违的他梦寐以求的拥抱几乎让他战栗。他深深地吸了一口属于比尔博的气息，难以抑制的欣喜让他头脑发涨。比尔博就在他的怀里，他的鼻子贴紧比尔博的皮肤，他的脸颊摩擦着比尔博的发尾，他忍不住把怀抱收得更紧，让比尔博的腰部紧紧地贴合着自己。他感觉到比尔博的双臂也收紧了，他听着比尔博在他耳边温柔地用带着笑意的声音责备他是个傻瓜 。索林觉得自己藏在内心深处并上了把锁的那些阴暗的思绪疯狂地想要冲破牢笼，他快要压制不住了。

索林再次深呼吸，定了定心神，收回双臂想要推开比尔博。可是比尔博没有松手，发出一种拒绝的轻哼声，反而像索林刚才做的那样又把怀抱收得更紧。他最深的阴暗面破笼而出，索林仿佛又看到了被金子吞没的自己，他加大了些力气把比尔博从自己身上拉开，看到比尔博写满不情愿的脸。

哦马哈尔啊，我是如此爱他，如此渴望拥有他，恨不得把他永远囚禁在这座山里，索林的心对自己低声咆哮。

比尔博发现索林的神情严肃过了头，眼睛也变成了像深夜的天空一样的颜色。他见过这样的索林，在龙病里。比尔博忍不住伸手抚上索林的脸颊，感受到胡子柔软地扎着他的掌心：“怎么了索林？你还好吗？”

索林的理智因为比尔博的触碰重回了他的大脑：“不只是因为那些。”

他看着比尔博疑惑的眼神：“我对你隐瞒，不只是因为刚刚我说的那些。我在害怕，比尔博，我害怕写信给你但是你不愿意回来。”

比尔博双手捧住索林的脸，不敢置信地叫道：“你怎么会这样想！我当然会回来！我永远会回到你身边！”

“你当然会。”索林苦笑着垂下头：“我当然知道你一定会回来，所以我才决定向你隐瞒。”

比尔博使劲抬起索林的脸，让他们的视线重新对上，但他没有说话，而是用眼神告诉索林他在认真听着。

“我疯狂地想要你回到我身边，可是我怎么能再一次把你从你那温暖的、永远充满阳光的、长满你热爱的植物的家乡里拽走？让你来到这冰冷阴暗寸草不生的孤山里？不管你在这里停留多久，总有一天，你会思念你的夏尔。在你决定要离开的时候，我又会怎样？我害怕自己会做出什么不受控制无法挽回的事情强迫你留下。我如此贪婪，比尔博，你是我在这个世界上最珍贵的宝藏，我害怕我再次失去你的时候也会失去我的理智。如果我为了留住你而再次伤害了你，那不如让你永远远离伊鲁博远离我，快乐地生活在你的夏尔。比尔博，这才是我向你隐瞒的原因。”索林目不转睛地盯着比尔博的双眼，可是比尔博没有露出一点他以为肯定会出现的恐惧愤怒和退缩。

比尔博的右手从索林的脸上滑下来，用力但不粗暴地拽了拽索林的辫子：“你果然是天底下最大的傻瓜。但是我确实决定十天后启程回夏尔。”

索林一瞬间像被狠狠捅了一刀，他退后一步离开比尔博身边，转头将自己的视线落在桌上他们都没来得及喝的茶上。

比尔博急忙上前一步再次捧住索林的脸：“哦老天你能听我把话说完吗？我总得回去收拾东西，把我的家具都打包了，再和我的家人朋友们交代好，才能搬来伊鲁博啊。”

“什么？”索林倒吸了一口气：“搬来伊鲁博？”

“怎么？你不愿意我搬来伊鲁博吗？”比尔博挑起嘴角故意问道。

“我当然愿意，可是——”

“没有可是。所以我说你是个傻瓜。你究竟为什么一定要认为你会失去我？听好了索林·橡木盾，你永远不会失去我，因为我爱你。”

整个世界骤然变得明亮。索林想起自己年幼时人生中第一次在伊鲁博的顶层看到湛蓝的天空和金色的太阳；想起第一次在祖父的王座上看到耀眼夺目的阿肯宝石；想起第一次见到迪斯怀里只有他小臂长的菲力和奇力；想起比尔博毅然地挡在他和阿佐格中间时勇敢无畏的背影；想起了在那艰难漫长的收复家园的路上不论何时只要看到比尔博就会心情变得轻快的自己……马哈尔，他在自己还没有发现的时候就不知不觉地爱上了比尔博，而比尔博刚刚看着他的眼睛对他说出了他从未敢想过的那三个字。

索林人生中经历过的所有惊喜与幸福的时刻像潮水般涌进他的脑海。他的珍视赋予了这些记忆明亮又鲜活的色彩，让此刻的他头晕目眩。苏醒的几个月来的伤痛和工作积压在他身心的令人恼火的重量全都消失了，太久没有感受过的喜悦和轻松几乎快要让他飘了起来。

“比尔博，你是否知道这对我来说意味着什么。我……我拥有你的心了吗？”

“你当然拥有，很久以前你就拥有了。”

“马哈尔啊……”索林闭上眼睛，将额头抵上比尔博的，他低声呢喃道：“我爱你比尔博，为了你的快乐我愿意付出一切。”

比尔博发出了带着叹息的笑声：“在亲眼见到你之前我一直都在悄悄担心，担心奇力的来信只是我一场可悲的梦。以后我们永远不要互相隐瞒任何事情了好吗？”

“我保证。”索林低声答道，忍不住把比尔博拉进了一个吻中，双唇相触的那一刻两个人都颤抖了。一开始只是嘴唇轻柔的摩擦，但没过多久，两人的舌尖就不由自主地纠缠在了一起。索林拼命吮吸着比尔博甜蜜的味道，觉得自己全身的血液都在沸腾。

直到两个人都有点缺氧才松开对方，他们红着脸相视一笑，再次把彼此拉进火热的拥抱里。比尔博把滚烫的脸埋进索林浓密的卷发，缓缓平复自己的心情，然后他想到一件非常重要的事情：“我有个问题，你作为国王，可以和男性的异族人结婚吗？”

“菲力会是一位优秀的国王，所以不用考虑继承人的问题。而矮人从来没有过不允许和外族通婚的法律，你完全不需要担心。”索林突然意识到什么，猛地握住比尔博的肩膀拉开了两人的距离:“等一下你是在说——”

“你愿意和我结婚吗，索林？”比尔博快速打断索林的话，嘴角勾起了一个得意的笑容。

“你……你竟然抢先我求婚……”索林挫败地叹息。

“我一向擅长把握正确的时机。所以你答应吗？”比尔博的声音中透露着势在必得。

“我当然愿意。”索林也微笑起来：“这是我永远不可能拒绝的事情。事实上，我想和你一同回夏尔。鉴于我们要结婚了，我总要见见你的家人，得到他们的同意和祝福。”

“哦那当然好了，你可以离开伊鲁博吗？还有我们需要告诉其他人，你觉得他们会是什么反应？”

“我可以让巴林帮助菲力提前感受一下国王的责任。至于其他人，他们肯定会准备一个疯狂的庆祝宴会。哦今晚肯定就会有一个，庆祝你回来。他们都很想念你，你做好准备了吗？如果你觉得很累，我可以让他们改天再办。”索林揉了揉比尔博带着疲惫的眼角。

“是的我确实有点累，但是我可以现在休息一会儿，晚上就有精力和他们喝酒聊天啦。天知道我有多想念他们，我只来得及见了德瓦林和邦博，甚至没和他们多聊几句。”

“你就在这里休息，我去把你的行李拿来。顺便告诉他们在晚餐之前别来打扰你。”索林轻轻吻了下比尔博的额头，然后离开房间。”

比尔博睁开眼就看到索林近在咫尺的睡脸，他眼底泛着青色，连在睡梦中都紧皱着眉头。比尔博心疼地注视着他的爱人，忍不住伸出手想要抚平索林眉间的褶皱。

索林抬起手握住比尔博覆在自己眉头的手指，睁开眼睛：“下午好，比尔博。”

“下午好，索林。我吵醒你了吗？”比尔博的嘴角弯成一个温柔的微笑。

“我并没有睡着，一会儿有个会议。还有几个钟头才到晚餐时间，我先带你去图书馆找欧力怎么样？他可以带你去找其他人。”

“当然好了！”比尔博高兴地同意道：“我等不及要见他们了！”

当晚的宴会可以说是一场美好的灾难。比尔博见到了下午在工作所以他没能见面的葛罗音和欧音，还有一直在训练的菲力和奇力。他一下午和晚上都在不停地陷入矮人们要命的拥抱，但是他特别开心，看到他亲爱的朋友们一切都好让他非常欣慰。

比尔博听大家向他讲述了很多他离开后发生的有意思的事情，并且再三向奇力保证索林不会因为他偷偷给比尔博写信而找他麻烦。直到一直沉默地看着他们的索林宣布了他和比尔博将要结婚的消息，整个大厅都被矮人们的欢呼声填满了，真诚的祝贺和善意的打趣围绕着索林和比尔博。直到晕晕乎乎地和索林一起回到房间，比尔博都记不清自己被灌了多少杯酒。

十三天后他们从伊鲁博出发前往夏尔。即便非常不乐意，但是奇力还是因为菲力选择了留下。最终只有波佛和德瓦林跟随比尔博和索林踏上了旅途。波佛决心要去夏尔的集市上淘些有意思的东西，而德瓦林作为索林最好的朋友的国王最优秀的护卫，认为自己很有必要陪着索林完成拜访比尔博所有亲人的重要任务。

*  
他们到达夏尔的边界时索林的紧张情绪达到了顶峰。

比尔博看着紧皱眉头越发沉默周身散发着焦虑气息的国王，忍不住开口逗他：“这次你们跟着我，是不会迷路的。所以你还担心什么呢？”

索林欲言又止，把比尔博拉到自己身边，沉默良久才低声说道：“如果你的家人不想你离开夏尔和一个矮人结婚，如果……他们不喜欢我呢？”

比尔博强迫自己憋住笑，故作严肃地叹了口气：“啊……那太遗憾了，你只能自己回伊鲁博啦。”

索林一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，满脸写着不敢相信。

“对不起我只是在逗你。”比尔博忍不住哈哈大笑：“他们会喜欢你的，索林。而我一定会和你结婚，不管是谁不同意。我爱你，索林。为了打消你的不安，以后每天我都会对你说一遍。”

德瓦林和波佛的哄笑没有被索林恐怖的瞪视逼退，他们的国王脸红得像不远处田野上鲜艳而不知名的红色花朵。

开始的几周他们都在跟着比尔博拜访巴金斯家族。比尔博各种叔叔婶婶堂兄堂妹数量多到令三个矮人咂舌，索林感叹自己的家族把戴因的家人全都算上人数也不及比尔博家的三分之一。好在大家都很喜欢索林，就算有些人一开始觉得比尔博要和一个莫名其妙的矮人结婚是很不明智的事情，在听到索林是个国王以后也都嘟嘟囔囔安静下来。波佛用自己的歌声和精巧的玩具迅速博得所有人的好感。而德瓦林，令人惊讶地每天都被小孩子们包围。

在比尔博宣布他们正式结束所有拜访后矮人们忍不住松了口气。不为其他，比尔博家人们的酒量是矮人们完全没有料到的程度。

第二日比尔博的堂弟一家要来。德罗哥、普丽谬拉和佛罗多·巴金斯，索林听比尔博提起过很多次。要说最让他紧张和期待的，就是这一家人了。他们对比尔博的爱和关心让索林与他们未曾谋面就好感甚高，但这也意味着他们对这段婚姻的看法和祝福对比尔博来说至关重要。

比尔博一大早起来就开始准备午餐要吃的食物。索林看着他心情愉悦地边哼歌边忙来忙去，心里的不安也减去了大半。快到中午时比尔博突然发现家里没有草莓：“哦我必须赶快去趟集市，佛罗多最爱吃新鲜的草莓。”然后他拒绝了矮人们的陪同提议飞快地跑出家门。

比尔博离开一阵后袋底洞的门被敲响了。离门厅最近的波佛打开门，看到一个几乎到他腰部的小霍比特人，黑卷发蓝眼睛，带着好奇看着他。波佛微笑着作揖：“来自伊鲁博的波佛，为您效劳。你一定就是大名鼎鼎的佛罗多大人，没错吧？”

佛罗多被逗笑了，学着波佛的样子弯了弯腰：“来自夏尔的佛罗多·巴金斯，为您效劳。你就是要和比尔博叔叔结婚的那个矮人吗？”

波佛大笑着摇头，侧身让佛罗多进来。

佛罗多的父母很快就赶上了他们的儿子。双方问候过之后，波佛和德瓦林带佛罗多去花园里去玩，佛罗多缠着他们讲矮人的故事。剩下三个人在沉默里互相望了一会儿，索林先开了口：“我经常听比尔博提起你们，我知道你们对他来说非常重要，所以我非常希望能得到你们的祝福。而我以山下之王的的名誉起誓，比尔博在伊鲁博会像在夏尔一样安全快乐受人尊敬。”

德罗哥·巴金斯凝视了索林半响，才开口说道：“你就是那个比尔博曾经以为失去了的人，对不对，杜林先生？”

索林愣了一下，表情变得晦涩起来：“是的。”

“比尔博上次回来的时候整个人状态非常糟糕，仿佛身体里只剩下了痛苦。好在他是个非常坚强的人，慢慢好了起来。”德罗哥目光严肃地直视着索林的眼睛：“你能保证他不会再出现那种情况吗？”

索林毫不迟疑地回答：“我用我的生命保证。”门口传来比尔博回来的声音，但索林坚定地看着德罗哥和普丽谬拉：“我会用尽一切保护比尔博远离危险与痛苦，而我相信自己可以做到。因为比尔博出现在我的生命里，让我变成了一个更好的人。”

“哦你们已经到了。佛罗多呢？你们三个在聊些什么？”比尔博满脸笑容地走了进来。

“佛罗多和你的朋友们在花园里。”普丽谬拉微笑着站起来接过比尔博手上装满草莓的篮子，朝比尔博挤了挤眼睛：“我们发现你的杜林先生是个很不错的人。”

比尔博的脸微微红了，得到了德罗哥善意的嗤笑声，但他还是骄傲地昂起头：“是的，他确实是一个特别特别好的人。”

这下轮到索林的脸变红了。

傍晚时德罗哥一家向他们道了别。佛罗多拿着波佛送给他的小玩具，依依不舍地和他们拥抱，直到比尔博向他保证他还会见到他的新朋友们。

接下来的一周里比尔博一直在整理自己要带走的东西，而矮人们什么忙都帮不上，只能在旁边看着比尔博打包他的银质勺子和满是破洞的手帕。

在他们定下要离开的前一天，比尔博终于处理完了所有的事情，打包好了所有的东西。德瓦林在集市上买了两辆马车，他一度怀疑需要准备三辆。第二日一大早矮人们开始按照比尔博的指示往马车上塞东西，最后堪堪装下了他们所有的行李。

他们在早饭后踏上了行程，一路上收到了很多友好的道别。

行至夏尔边境，比尔博停下马车转头望向自己的家乡。索林在他耳旁轻声说道：“不论你什么时候想念这里了，都可以回来看看。”

比尔博笑着点点头，最后看了一眼夏尔，转身找了个舒服的姿势让自己靠在索林身上：“好了，现在我们回家吧。”

——————Fin——————


End file.
